Vocabulary
by Titansgirl-otherstuff
Summary: Lame title; a random one-shot I made from my spelling words 8/ This is what happens when you start thinking about Sonic during school. Rating is due to paranoia, nothing else. Knouge!


Intro: Hello everyone! This is a one-shot I came up with while doing my vocabulary. I guess my mind was on Sonic and then some example about one of the words about a bat put together just...yeah. Either way, this was a good way to study and very funny to write! I know it sucks, but here it is anyway, so get over it and read!  
>Vocab list:<br>Crafty-cunning; clever; shrewd Extol-praise; highly honor Elusive-tending to evade Aggravate-to annoy; exasperate Accede-agree Innocuous-not causing harm; inoffensive Robust-healthy; full-bodied Benign-gentle; kind; harmless Benefactor-donor; supporter of a cause Anonymous-unnamed; unidentified Intensify-to become more powerful; strengthen Compensate-to pay; make up for Monopolize-obtain exclusive control of Hone-to sharpen Elevation-a high place or position Soar-reach a higher level Enhance-to raise the value of; to make more desirable Augment-to increase; add; supplement Magnify-to make larger Rugged-rough; irregular AHHHH! I MADE YOU GUYS LEARN THE DEFINITION OF 20 WHOLE WORDS! IF ANYONE'S STILL READING, I APOLOGIZE, I'M JUST SUCH A NERD!SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! There, that's one "sorry" and one "!" for each word. Anyway,  
>all of my vocab words will be in caps lock, so you can tell which they are. Here's the story ~Knouge x3~<p>Knuckles the echidna sat alone up on Angel Island, as always, guarding his precious Master Emerald. It was a lonely life and could get rather dull, but the echidna always found some way or another to entertain himself, whether it was to HONE his sharp fists against a rock, watch the city dwellers down below, or hang out with one of his "friends" who would occasionally make the trip up to visit with him. Today, however, was particularly boring. The sun shone bright and warm and a BENIGN breeze drifted down from the mountains. No one in their right mind would give up such a miraculous day just to be BENEFACTOR to his loneliness.<p>

He sighed longlingly, knowing he would, in the end, never give up his position of high honor and lessen his EXTOL for the Master Emerald for the mere purpose of a day of frolic and fun with his friends.  
>Knuckles found himself wishing for excitement of some sort-he'd take ANYTHING at this point!<p>

"Why, I wouldn't even mind if Bat Girl came up here to bug me!" he thought aloud, sighing again.

Meanwhile, Rouge the bat found herself SOARING through the air, looking for something to do.

"There's just no good gems on this planet!" she exclaimed to herself, "Other than those chaos emeralds or that gor-ge-ous Master Emerald. Well, Tails has got those little ones under close attention, but the only thing I have to worry about and Angel Island is good ole' Knuxy," she breathed a laugh. Just thinking about his ROBUST handsome body and their wonderful arguments made her want to go up and see him. "Think I've kept him waiting long enough; haven't even seen my man in a few weeks," she laughed, changing her course up to the high ELEVATION of Angel Island, the famous floating land form of Mobius.

She reached the Island and landed, deciding to walk for a bit and enjoy the beautiful, though RUGGED terrain.  
>Finally, she reached the echidna's famous shrine. To COMPENSATE for her former ELUSIVE behavior, the bat, rather than merely sneaking up behind and grabbing the gem, drifted over and around to find Knuckles basking in the sun on one of the top stairs. His eyes were closed and she wondered momentarily if he was asleep, but his eyes suddenly popped opened upon hearing her on the otherwise silent solitude of his Island.<p>

They both gasped quickly and then Rouge switched into a flirtatious face. The INNOCUOUS persona was, obviously,  
>simply to MONOPOLIZE his feelings-which the echidna was well aware of-but it didn't stop him from blushing as his violet eyes flared with false anger. Really he was delighted to see her, but would never admit that! Not to her or anybody!<p>

"What are you doing here?" he spat as she landed lightly in front of him.

"What, so I can't come and visit my bestest friend every now and again?" she asked innocently.

Knuckles harumphed, ignoring her CRAFTY ways in the obvious attempt to catch him off guard.

"Well aren't you sweet," he said sarcastically.

"I dunno; you wanna tell me?" She said in her usual seductive voice, causing the echidna to blush furiously.

"Oh, don't you even try any of your tricks! I know you're only here to AGGRAVATE me and try to get the Master Emerald!" Knuckles accused, causing Rouge to shrug.

"Think what you want, but is it so hard to believe I missed my little Knuxy?" she said, her words only INTENSIFYING his blush.

"First of all, yes, and second of all DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he exclaimed, his anger now ENHANCED by ten times at least.

"Why not? Afraid I'll MAGNIFY your feelings for me?"

"No, I just don't like scum bags calling me names," he fired back, AUGMENTING her relentlessness.

"Ouch; you're stony heartless," she faked a heart-attack.

"Well at least I'm not stoney stoned."

Rouge glared, feeling her anger acsend. They continued glaring for a few minutes, but suddenly, for no apparent reason and strangely at the same time, they both smiled and burst into laughter. A good while later, both of them quieted to soft and more occasional chuckles, looking deeply at each other.

"I'll make you a deal," Rouge began as they both sat back and relaxed against the shrine, "if you can make me laugh like that every time I come up here, I won't bug you anymore...at least not as much."

Still laughing, Knuckles acceded. "It's a deal; now all I have to do is figure out how I did that."

"I think it was your face; funny and handsome gets me in more ways than one," she said, back to her normal flirtatious tone. Before he had time to react, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Same thing tomorrow?"

Still taken aback, Knuckles blinked and realized she was already in the air and drifting away. "Sure. Why not?"

Author's Note: This story is the depiction of boredom...and also what happens when I'm stuck thinking about Sonic during school. Sorry if the format or...everything is wierd, but I just got this new laptop and all I have on it so far is notepad. So yeah, hope you can excuse that. I thought it was pretty cute, and, yes, I did miss one word. Reviews will be hoped for, logged in or ANONYMOUS ;P so let's get me some feedback! If I actually get some reviews, I might consider doing this again some time, but otherwise, sorry it's so lame. lolz XD Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
